schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi Lhant
Kairi Lhant (カイリ・ラント Kairi Ranto) is one of the main characters of School-Side Chronicles ~After Story~. He is the son of Sora and Rini. A Junior High school student at Destiny Academy and is childhood friends with Rita ever since, despite their constant arguments and banter. Kairi inherited many traits from his mother, which everyone points out very often. While he often maintain a sugar and ice personality nature, he tends to keep dark secrets from his friends and often distanced himself from them. His story arc in the first season is Heaven's Wish. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Relationships Equipment Celestial Tears (天国の涙, Tengoku no Namida lit. Tears of Heaven): Stormfall (レインストーム, Reinsutōmu ''lit. ''Rainstorm): *'Stormfall: Archer Mode' (レインストーム・アーチャーモード, Reinsutōmu: Āchāmōdo lit. Rainstorm: Archer Mode): Wayfinder (つながりのお守り, Tsunagari no Omamori, lit. Connection Charm): Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes High Strength: High Durability: Immense Speed: Kairi has shown to posessed an excellent physical ability, capable of feats such as Ventus' or Asuka's, although not nowhere near as either Hikari's, Roku's or Gale's. His tremendous raw power, allows him to move fast enough to catch up faster characters in less than a milliseconds. This is partcularly noticeable in compare to his parents'. He can effectively uses his agility to affect the battlefield to his advantage, particularly in order as a second act to keeping up his enemies by avoiding their attacks than to simply block it to lessen the damage. Kairi has shown to have improved on his agility from continous self-training, capable of completely appearing to be vanishing and only does who has higher sight can only see his figure. Though, he still hasn't completely near in the levels as Hikari and Gale's but has improved on mostly than the two. *'Incredible Reflexes & Acrobatics': Kairi also shown to be amazingly coordinated, as he is able to dodge many powerful attacks by only casually avoiding it several times. Naturally, with his great speed, he also has an amazing reflexes, able to react any attacks before completely releasing it or manages to avoid an attack that otherwise would kill him with such reflexes. Kairi also shown to have a natural acrobatic talents, which many of his attacks involving cartwheeling or even bounces on his opponents, this can be naturally seen whenever he uses "Ars Arcanum", which primarily combines physical and magical attacks with acrobatic movements. **'Flowmotion' (フリーフローアクション Furīfurō Akushon lit. Freeflow Action): Flowmotion is a special ability that allows Kairi to traverse his surrounding environments with great ease when he interacts with certain environmental elements. Using Flowmotion, Kairi can jump off of walls, grind rails, leap great heights, and dynamically attacks opponents. When Kairi uses Flowmotion, he is enveloped in a violet aura, and sometimes accompanied by two orbiting lights of the same color, that trail light behind him. Kairi mentioned that learning Flowmotion isn't actually harder than he thoughts and only took him about three hours to perfectly mastering it, compare to Sora who has to take three months in order to perfected it. Enhanced Endurance: Assorted Others High-Leveled Intelligence: *'Natural Talent': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Enhanced Hearing: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Regenerative Mana': **'MP Haste' (MPヘイスト, MP Heisuto): Expert Magician: Synchro Spell Synchro Spell (同期の呪文 (シンクロスペル), Dōki no Jumon (Shinkurosuperu)): Knightmare Knightmare (闇の騎士 (ナイトメア), Yami no Kishi (Naitomea) lit. Knights of Darkness): Soul Synch Soul Synch (魂の同期 (ソウルシンク ), Tamashī no Dōki (Sourushinku) lit. Synchronization of the Souls): Trivia Category:After Story Characters Category:Protagonist Category:SSC Main Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Hopes of Chronicles